Large networks can include thousands of routers to transfer data among multiple neighboring networks, sub-networks and/or network devices. Each router typically includes multiple ports, each of which corresponds to one or more interfaces and subinterfaces. Configuration data is used to define characteristics to be associated with each router interface and subinterface including, for example, a speed at which the router interface will transfer data, a data encapsulation technique to be used by the router interface, one or more network devices to which the router interface is to transfer data, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.